Prom Night at Hater High: My way
by mandakinss
Summary: Rewrite of Prom Night at Hater High. Its a oneparter for now, unless I find a way to continue it. R&R summaries are not my strong suit


My 2nd Fic. Its basically a re-write of Prom Night at Hater High. (I got a little carried away with the recap of the actual episode, so forgive me.)

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. And if I did, LP would be the foundation of Tree Hill.**

* * *

Prom. Peyton Sawyer was going to her senior prom. Even though she told her boyfriend, Lucas, that she wasn't going to go. Being the type of guy he is, Lucas basically told her, he was coming to pick her up whether or not she wanted to go or not. She thought about staying home, she thought about going, after much arguing with herself, she decided to go. Checking the time to see if she had enough of it, she realized she only had three hours until Lucas would be here. She jumped out of her bed, and ran to her closet. She grabbed a pair of shoes, and her white dress. She got dressed and did her hair. She got finished with a whole ten minutes to spare. Then she heard the ringing of the doorbell. With a smile, she ran down the stairs and opened the door. But, nothing could have prepared her for the sight she saw.

"Hello Peyton" said the psychotic stalker, that once haunted Peyton. And after that eerie statement, everything went dark for Peyton.

The next thing she knew she was practically being strangled as "Derek" held her against her will behind her front door with a hand covering her mouth so she wouldn't scream. She struggled to get free, but was failing miserably. "God I have to get out of here, Lucas where the hell are you?" thought Peyton.

Just when she had begun to give up hope, there was a knock at the door. It was Lucas. Derek knew it was him, he knew what he was doing here, he knew Peyton would do anything to run into Lucas' arms. But Derek would not have that happening, he whispered a few threats to Peyton to make her stop moving, just before he pulled out a syringe and jabbed her in the arm with it.

Meanwhile, Lucas kept knocking on her door hoping to God that she would answer. Due to certain circumstances beyond her control, she was not there to open the door. So Lucas, letting out a defeated sigh stopped knocking and walked away "I guess I have my answer." He said while getting back into his car.

When Peyton woke up from being drugged by that bastard, she was incredibly groggy, but she knew she was in her basement, tied to a chair while the psycho stood over her. He admitted to Peyton that he faked the phone call that told her he was in prison. He went on and on about Peyton, telling her how much he loved her and that they were going to be together and how they were going to have their own private prom. Peyton cringed at the very thought. She knew she had to get out, but she was bound and gagged, so escaping was going to be a difficult process.

At the school, Lucas sat at a table, dateless. He loved Peyton and wished she would. Brooke walked over to him.

"Hey I'm sorry about your dress. I mean-" Lucas said.

"Yeah its okay, I got most of it off, now if you black-light me, it just says 'HOE'" Brooke responded "Where is she?"

"I went to her house before, she didn't even open the door." Lucas stated with a hint of sadness evident in his voice. "She's not coming." Lucas said, before walking away. Brooke watched him walk away, and decided she had to find Peyton. And that's exactly what she did. She got the keys to the car from Mouth, and headed to Peyton's house.

Meanwhile, things weren't getting anywhere in the Sawyer household. Peyton was still tied to a chair, and Derek was still rambling about how much she meant to him and how she wanted him and not Lucas. _Delusional._ She thought. Derek started taking pictures of her and in order for him to get his "perfect prom picture" he had to un-gag her. The moment he did that, she let out a blood curdling scream. Suddenly, her phone started ringing, and that was just enough to drive Derek off the wall. He untied her again, this time, to dance with her at their "prom". Peyton was being treated like a rag doll, but there was nothing she could do at the moment, she could only hope that someone would find her before he started their "prom night" in her bedroom. Her phone rang again, this time it was a text from Lucas, Derek responded to it , as Peyton of course, telling him that she was running late and would be there soon. Lucas was beyond relieved to hear that message. Elsewhere, Brooke was in the car driving over to Peyton's house. When she arrived, she went straight for the front door. She knocked and rang the bell, but got no answer. So, on to plan B, she tried the back door which to her delight, was open. Little did she know, she was being watched.

Brooke walked through Peyton's house, first to her room, then to the bathroom, then to the living room. "Come on Peyton I know you're here, your car's in the driveway and your curling iron is still plugged in." Brooke yelled as she walked around Peyton's house. So, as a last resort she went to the basement. Only to be met with a tied up Peyton and a psycho, who grabbed her the moment she came down the stairs. Soon, Brooke and Peyton were both tied up, and screaming for their lives, but no one could hear them. He found some sort of pleasure in the fact that he could do whatever he wanted to them and no one would know about it.

At prom, Lucas was still waiting. And waiting. And waiting. Peyton was nowhere to be seen. He started to get worried. Back at Peyton's, Peyton had gotten Derek to trust her enough, so instead of killing Brooke himself, he handed the knife over to Peyton. She played with his mind, and manipulated him until he gave in. Peyton, playing her role rather well, punched Brooke a few times and went to stab her, but instead stabbed Derek and he fell to the ground in pain.

By this time, Lucas had had enough of waiting and decided to seek out Peyton himself, so he excused himself and made his way to his car.

Peyton tried to free Brooke but Brooke begged her to run, and she did with Derek not too far behind. She hid in her room, and when Derek entered she attacked him with his own stun gun. And used some of those skills the real Derek had taught her. Derek had the upper hand though, and the tables were soon turned. But before he could do anything, Brooke appeared and distracted him, and Peyton hit him from behind, but not before he could knock Brooke unconscious and send her flying across the room. Peyton wanted to help her, but she had to deal with Derek first. She punched him, kicked him and did whatever else she could to stop him. But he cornered her and she had nowhere else to run. Peyton was scared to death right now, and she tried with all she had left to get free, but he was just too strong for her. But just as she had given up hope completely she hear something. A knock on the door.

"Peyton! Peyton, open the door, its me." Lucas yelled from the other side of the door.

Derek tried to stop Peyton from screaming but she kicked him and sent him flying into the wall.

"LUCAS!!!!!!" Peyton screamed at the top of her lungs.

Hearing that scream, Lucas could only think one thing. She was in trouble and he had to help her. He tried to open the door, but failed so using all the strength he could muster. Bursting through the door, he ran up the stairs and saw Derek hovering over a semi-unconscious Peyton in the corner of the hallway. "Get the fuck off her you son of a bitch." Lucas said.

Derek just laughed at him. "Well, look who's here… hero boy." Lucas didn't even respond, all he knew was that he had to help Peyton. "Come on tough guy; hit me with your best shot." Derek instigated as he stood up, knowing that Peyton wasn't in the condition to go anywhere. Lucas didn't have to be told twice, as if on cue, he lunged toward Derek and tackled him to the ground. The two fought, trying to gain control over the other. Peyton awoke, seeing the sight before her and crawled over and grabbed the stun gun. Once she got close enough, she used it on Derek , which gave Lucas the upper hand and he was then able to push him down the stairs. Lucas and Peyton watched as Derek tumbled down the stairs.

"Oh my God, Peyton." Lucas said while rushing over and hugging her. "What happened?"

Peyton didn't respond until she remembered that Brooke was in her room. "Brooke…" Peyton said as she ran back into her room, and there she saw Brooke, lying on her bedroom floor, surrounded by blood.

"Oh my god, Brooke!" Peyton said as she ran over to Brooke to check to see if she was still breathing. Lucas came running in, after making sure Derek wasn't going anywhere.

"Is she…" Lucas asked, afraid of what the answer might be.

"Sh-She's breathing… we-we have to get her to a hospital Luke." Peyton said.

"Okay, um … I'll 911."

"Wh-where is he?"

"Still at the bottom of the staircase…. What happened tonight Peyt?"

"It's a long story. Just get an ambulance here." Peyton said while Lucas dialed 911.

"Come on B. Davis you have to be okay. You just have to… you saved my life." Peyton whispered to Brooke.

"Okay they're on their way. Are you okay?"

"Nothing permanent, I'll be fine."

"Good. Now how the hell is he here, I thought he was in prison"

"Uh… yeah he faked the call I got from the detective. He said he's been watching me ever since then..." Peyton said as she started to break down.

"Hey… its going to be okay, you're fine." Lucas said as he pulled her into an embrace.

Peyton sniffled. "I know… I just … god why does this always happen to me? I mean, am I that horrible a person that all this bad stuff has to keep happening to me? What did I do to deserve this?"

"Peyton listen to me." Lucas said as made her look at him "You are not a bad person, you are exactly the opposite, okay? You did nothing to deserve this, it just… happened." Peyton only nodded and buried her head in his chest. They stood there for a while until they heard the sirens get closer and closer. Accompanied by a knock at the already opened door.

"They're up here." Lucas yelled from Peyton's room as he let go of Peyton and headed towards the door.

Derek was taken in an ambulance, followed closely by a police car that would ensure that this was the last they would see of him. The next ambulance took Brooke, and Peyton and Lucas to the hospital.

Peyton and Lucas sat in the waiting room doing just that… waiting. Waiting for news on Brooke. The two sat in silence, until an officer stopped in front of the couple.

"Excuse me, Miss Sawyer?"

"Yeah?" Peyton said, looking up at the officer.

"I'm going to need to get a statement from you and Mr. Scott about the attack tonight so it can be put on file."

"Uhm… okay ." Peyton answered, not really wanting to do this now. Lucas picked up on this and spoke up.

"Could we do it tomorrow? I'm not sure either one of us are really up to it right now."

"Well, I suppose we could, but it would be more helpful if…" The officer said, but Lucas had had enough and stood up, face to face with him.

"Look, can't you see she's been through enough?" Lucas said with a touch of anger.

"Yes I see that. I'm sorry to have troubled you, the station will contact you first thing in the morning to schedule a conference."

"Thank you." Lucas said as he gave a thankful and apologetic glance to the officer.

"Thanks Luke, I really don't think I could've done that right now."

"No problem. I don't think I could've either."

"Ugh. I cant stand this anymore! How much longer am I going to have to wait for these doctors to make up their minds?" Peyton said, clearly tired and frustrated.

Lucas placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Its going to be okay Peyt, they're doing the best they can to help Brooke."

"I just need her to be okay." Peyton said. Even though she had made it clear she didn't care about Brooke, deep down, she really did care and wanted her to be okay.

Just then, a doctor walked towards the two. "Miss Sawyer?"

"Yes. How is she?"

"Ms. Davis is stable, we stopped the bleeding and were able to repair the damages, but she's still unconscious." Peyton breathed a sigh of relief.

"Wh-When will she wake up?" Lucas asked, seeing that Peyton was unable to form words at the moment.

"There's no way to be certain at the moment. Now, its up to her."

"Thank you Doctor." Lucas said, as the doctor gave a nod. "Can we see her?"

"Yes, she's in room 201." The doctor said as he walked away.

"Peyt?' Lucas asked, noticing that she hadn't moved an inch since the doctor appeared.

"Hm? Oh …sorry." She said, with tears starting to form in her eyes.

"You want to see her?" Lucas asked as Peyton nodded. The couple then proceeded to walk towards Brooke's room.

"Luke… could you?" Peyton said

"Yeah sure." Lucas answered knowing that Peyton needed to be alone with Brooke. He kissed her forehead. "I'll be right outside if you need me okay?"

"Thank you." Peyton said as she opened the door.

She hesitantly walked into Brooke's room. Brooke was just lying there, tubes and machines hooked up to her. The only sound to be heard was the slow beeping of the monitor. Peyton pulled up a chair and sat down, staring at Brooke. She extended her hand and took Brooke's.

"Hey B. Davis." Peyton started, with a soft chuckle, knowing how awkward this was. "Look, I know I told you that you were dead to me and all, but you saved my ass back there and I just…" Tears were now streaming down her face "I need you to be okay. I need you, Brooke. I thought I could throw away our friendship, but it's harder than I thought, and I need my best friend back. Please Brooke, you have to wake up." Nothing. Not a sound, not a movement. She waited a bit longer, but still got nothing. With a defeated sigh, Peyton got up to leave. And, as if on cue, she felt a soft tug on her hand. She quickly turned around, to see a very much awake Brooke.

"Brooke?" Peyton asked hoping she wasn't imagining this.

"Water." Brooke said, as Peyton got the hint and got her a glass of water. After Brooke drank it, she spoke.

"I need you too P. Sawyer." Brooke said.

"You heard me?"

"Yeah I did, and I agree, letting go of our friendship is hard. And I think that, maybe… just maybe its not too late."

"You think it can work?"

"I'm Brooke, I don't think, I know." Brooke said causing Peyton to laugh.

"Good. I'm glad you're okay." Peyton said

"You too." Brooke responded.

"Oh… I should get a doctor, god I totally forgot." Peyton said and Brooke nodded.

The doctors came in, gave Brooke a once over and decided everything was okay. She would have to stay overnight for observations of course, but she was fine.

Lucas and Peyton came back into the room when the doctors finished.

"Hey Brooke … you okay?" Lucas asked while hugging Brooke.

"I will be. We all will now that this is over and done with." Brooke said. "Hey..uh what happened while I was in slumber land back there?"

"Oh ..uh Luke came in, beat the hell out of Derek or whatever his name is and that's pretty much it. Oh and I also kicked the hell out of him." Peyton informed.

"Yeah I didn't know she could hit that hard. Now I know not to get her mad." Lucas joked trying to lighten the mood, causing everyone to chuckle.

Nathan, Haley and Mouth walked in rushing to Brooke's side.

"Hey are you guys okay?" Haley asked

"Hey guys." Brooke said, as Peyton looked at Lucas confused.

"I called them while I was waiting outside, I figure they should know." Lucas admitted.

"Yeah he scared the shit out of us, what the hell happened?" Nathan asked.

"Long story." Peyton and Brooke answered at the same time.

" The Psycho attacked Peyton at her house, Brooke went to check on her, found both of them, Peyton and Brooke fought Derek and then when I went to check on Peyton, I found Derek, beat the hell out of him, called 911, and now we're here." Lucas explained.

"Apparently not so long." Brooke said while laughing a bit.

"Oh my god. How? I mean—" Haley asked.

"Yeah that was my reaction." Lucas said

"He pretended to be the detective and faked the call telling me he was in prison." Peyton said while yawning.

"That stupid prick." Haley said.

"Whoa, you kiss you're mother with that mouth Tutorgirl?" Brooke said surprised at Haley's language

"Sorry… he is though." Haley said.

"I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm exhausted." Peyton said.

"Yeah why don't we let Brooke get some sleep and head home." Lucas suggested while Peyton rested her head on his shoulder.

"Okay, g'night Brooke."

"Night guys."

"I'll see you in the morning?" Peyton said while leaning in for a hug.

"Yeah." Brooke said, hugging her back.

"We're glad you're okay Brooke." Lucas said while opening the door leading Peyton out.

"Me too." Brooke said to herself.

"So I guess you're coming home with me." Lucas said to Peyton on the way to the car.

"If you think I'm going back to my house you're insane."

"I wouldn't make you anyway." Lucas said as he put his arm around her shoulders. "I'm really glad you're okay Peyt."

"Me too Luke, me too."

The ride home was silent. Peyton fell asleep, cuddled up next to Lucas with her head on his shoulder. When they arrived at his house, he thought it best not to wake her so he picked her up and carried her to his room. He placed her on the bed and kissed her forehead before exiting to see if his mom was home yet. He looked around and didn't see her, so he headed back to his room where he saw Peyton fidgeting in her sleep, mumbling incoherent words. He walked over to her realizing that she was having a nightmare. He gently shook her.

"Peyt? Peyton? Wake up." Lucas said and Peyton shot up, gasping for air. 'Hey its okay, it was just a dream, you're fine." Lucas said as he rubbed her back in order to calm her down. She fell into his arms and cried. He did his best to try to soothe her.

"Here we go again." Peyton said after she had calmed down. Lucas chuckled.

"Are you okay?" Lucas asked while Peyton nodded.

"Yeah, I am actually. I mean, now at least I don't have to worry about him roaming the streets. And oddly enough, beating the shit out of him was enjoyable for me." Peyton said, trying to lighten the mood.

Lucas laughed. "Yeah, remind me to never get you mad, or I may end up like him." Peyton laughed at his statement.

"You saved me again Luke." Peyton said after a moment.

"And I always will." Lucas responded. "Though, you really didn't need me tonight, you were doin' fine yourself." And again Peyton laughed.

"Yeah right…"

"I'm serious, ya know, sometimes I don't think you realize how strong you really are Peyton, and not just physically. I don't think I know any other person who could have gone through what you have and still be strong. I know I couldn't" Lucas said, truly meaning it. Peyton nodded and hugged him.

"I'm tired." Peyton said after a while.

"Yeah me too."

"I'm sorry I ruined your prom Luke."

"You didn't ruin it."

"Oh yeah I'm sure you really wanted to spend tonight fighting off an attacker and sitting in a hospital with me."

"Eh, prom was boring anyway, I needed a little excitement." Lucas said and Peyton laughed. "As long as you're okay, my night couldn't have been better."

"Okay." Peyton said as she maneuvered her way to the other side of the bed and got under the covers, and Lucas repeated her actions. Peyton put her head on Lucas' chest and the two soon fell asleep.

They were going to be okay.

Sorry if it sucked, but the idea just struck me and I had to write it. Reviews are always helpful.


End file.
